Jordan Westfield and The New Adventure
by masquradeXD
Summary: Jordan Westfield is about to start his first year at Hogwarts. Already having to live up to his parents skill and a popular older brother, when random attacks hurt students, he will find himself drawn into the middle of the conflict. Now he, along with his new group of friends, including James Potter II and Fred and Dominique Weasley will have to fight to save their school.
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**Authors Note: Before you read, I will have to let you know that I have taken liberties with the ages of the Next Generation of children. So do not be surprised for some inconsistencies when it regards to their ages, when they were born, and their years.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was a cold October Day in London, the sun shined bright however the air was as sharp and cold as a knife against a cold kitchen counter. At King's Cross Station, in platform nine-and-three-quarters, wizarding parents and children alike all gathered once again for another year of Hogwarts learning for the young Wizards and witches of the world. Friends reunited at the platform next to the steaming large train that would take every single student to their destination, Hogwarts castle.

While just a dozen years away, it seemed like so long ago that there was a war for the fate of the world against a dark lord, in which the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, and his friends all banded together to fight against the dark magic of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was a bloody battle, many lives were lost, the castle stood in near ruins, but the renewed sense of peace with each other led to Hogwarts being rebuilt and for the tradition of having the children become the next generation of bright wizards and witches.

Entering the first year's platform was eleven-year-old Jordan Westfield. He was tall for his age, maybe by a few inches. His build was also rather bigger, thick arms and a bit of a round belly, a large brown afro that followed light mocha skin common of a mixed-race boy between a white man and a black woman. He was quiet, paying attention to himself and his footsteps. He held the hand of his mother, another ode to how big the boy was for his age, he reached his mother's neck at only eleven. His mother, Viola Westfield was a slim black woman, her hair worn in natural curls. Her neck was perfectly poised, the face of a woman who was strong and protective of her child. She was a very beautiful woman.

Next to them was Jordan's older brother, who could be confused for an older version of him. His name was Korey, full name however, was Kornelius. He, instead of shy and quiet, was also a handsome boy with a confident grin on his face as they walked. His older brother was about fourteen years old and ready to start his fourth year at Hogwarts. Even at thirteen the boy had a bit of a defined jawline, and you could tell that as he grew up he would grow more and more handsome. Korey would have friends greet him on their way to the train and comment on how much his little brother looked like him and such. As they reached the carts past the crowds of people outside, little Jordan looked at the ground as he put his hands in his front hoodie pocket.

"Boys." Viola said, looking at her sons with a smile. "Korey, remember what I told you, no funny business, unlike last year, if you bring me ONE bad mark I'll personally talk to Professor McGonagall about having you not play Quidditch until you're forty years old." Viola Westfield was an American Wizard, used to the schooling system of Ilvermorny School of Magic, as well as having an American accent, something that her children both inherited seeing as they spent their first years of life in the United States. However, her job as a politician in the Wizarding community led her to the British Ministry of Magic where she became a highly regarded member of Wizengamot.

She would look from her oldest son to her youngest, smiling at the round-faced boy, using her hand to caress his cheeks. "Take care of your brother." She said back to Korey before talking to Jordan directly. "It's going to be so strange not having you stick around with me at the house." She said with a sentimental chuckle. "I love you both."  
"I love you too, mom." They both responded in unison as they each gave her a respective hug. With some final goodbyes, the two boys carried their trunks onto the train. Jordan began to follow his brother, who took lead.  
As they walked, Jordan took the time to look at his things. His trunk full of his clothes and his newly purchased Hogwarts robes as well as his text books and materials. On the strap between his belt and his baggy jeans was the wand he received from Mr. Olivander the day prior. An ebony wood wand with a phoenix feather, something Jordan had been told was not as common. However, his brother had been a holder of a phoenix feather.  
"Kinda weird how we got the same wand, huh?" Jordan commented to his brother.  
"Dad had the same wand." Said Korey as he looked back for a moment, turning forwards as if he were looking for someone.

"Did he really?" Jordan asked. Jordan hadn't known much about his father, the man had died before the young boy had ever even been born, during the Wizarding war. Korey had been a child.  
"Mom didn't tell you?" The older brother glanced back for a moment with an eyebrow raised, slightly surprised.  
"No…" Jordan said, not having realized the depth of the situation. "Why wouldn't she tell me that?"  
Korey stopped for a moment, looking back at his brother, thinking about it. "Maybe she just didn't to bring it up." He shrugged.  
"Korey!" They heard a voice up the Hogwarts Express corridors. There was a girl accompanied by others. The girl had a bright beautiful smile, dark black skin, and her curls out in two different buns on her head. She was about the age of Korey and the minute the two saw each other they ran into each other's arms, planting a big old kiss on each other.  
"Disgusting." Another boy chimed in, a grin on his face however showed that he wasn't as disgusted, rather happy. This boy was also taller than his friends and slightly skinny, he had very noticeable blue colored hair. His face had quite the defined jawline, almost seeming nymph like.  
"Oh, shut it, Teddy." Said the girl.  
"You know you love me, Patti." He replied with a chuckle. The boy then put his arm around a blonde girl who also joined them. "Don't lie to him, his head will get bigger than it already is." She said with a chuckle.  
"Don't worry, Victorie, I wouldn't dream of it." She replied, head still in Korey's chest.  
"At least my head isn't as the twins over here." The boy known as Teddy pointed at the two remaining boys in the group, two around the same age, looking almost nearly identical, aside from the one having blue eyes and the other having green.

The blonde girl known as Victoire exited the embrace of Teddy as she walked over to embrace Jordan's older brother before looking over at Jordan. "Who's this little guy?" She asked, parting from Korey and walking towards the young boy.  
Jordan's eyes widened, he hadn't noticed but the girl was beautiful. Her eyes were almost enchanting, and it left the eleven-year-old boy dumbfounded. He didn't respond, but the boy named Teddy did.  
"You haven't met Jordan, yet, have you?" He replied. Jordan knew a few of these kids, the girl that hugged Korey and kissed him was the older brother's girlfriend, Patrice Leveau, nicknamed Patti, and descendant of witch Marie Leveau. Like all the children in the group, they were all fourteen and part of Korey's friend group. Patti was one, Teddy Lupin was the other. Both of his parents had died in the Wizarding world; however, he was Godson to the famed Harry Potter. He knew both Patti and Teddy, they'd been over at their home a few times, he'd never met the twins or the blonde girl.

The blonde girl was Victoire Weasley and the twins were Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, grandchildren to the writer of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, Newt Scamander.  
"Oh, you're Jordan?!" She said with a bright smile. "You are about the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She hugged him, which had he been a paler shade would have made him blush bright red. She seemed as if she wanted to say something but then had an epiphany. "Oh! My little sister's starting her first year too! She's in the First year's compartment with Teddy's Godbrother, you should meet them!" She said.  
"Victoire, stop trying to set my brother up, he just got here." Korey chuckled, looking at Jordan. The two brothers were close, it wasn't always a positive relationship between the two but they loved each other more than anyone in the world, and even if they were mad at each other, Korey would always look out for the young boy.  
"I'm not trying to set him up, you prick." She replied with an eye roll. "He's a First year, what better time to make new friends?"  
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes before looking at Jordan, who was looking excited at the prospect of making his first Hogwarts friends.  
"Jay, I'll catch you during the ceremony, alright." Korey said to Jordan. "Victoire, Teddy, and I'll save a seat for you on the Gryffindor table."  
"Wait a minute now, I can see Jordan being a Hufflepuff." Patti said with a fake joking offended scoff. She looked over and winked at the first year. "Wouldn't you like that?"  
Once again, Jordan was left almost speechless. "I… Uh-"  
"Well he doesn't sound like a Ravenclaw, I'll tell you that." Lysander teased with a cocky grin.  
"You wanna repeat that, Sander?" Korey turned around. "I know you better not be implying my brother's dumb."  
Lysander put his hands up in defense. "Yet people seemed to be surprised the twin who's a Slytherin isn't the mean one." Lorcan chimed in with a chuckle. As they began to bicker among themselves, Jordan took the chance to move towards the first-year cabins, walking a few train cars as he heard the goodbyes of friends and families until he made it to a cart that contained the people that had been described to him.

In the cart sat a girl and a boy, both Jordan's age. The girl was smaller than the two boys, she had bright red hair, yet skin as olive as her sister Victoire. The other boy was also pale, he had shaggy black hair and a strong smile on his face.  
Jordan knocked on the door and then opened the door to the compartment. The two kids stared at him in confusion for a moment.  
"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked with an eyebrow raised.  
Jordan was unprepared for the question. "I'm Jordan… Uh, I'm-"  
"That accent! You're Korey's brother!" The girl said. "He's been at our house loads of times! I'm Dominique." She smiled at him.  
"Yeah." Jordan said, slightly uneasy.  
"Come sit." She smiled, patting the seat next to him. She seemed to have that same enchanting feeling to her that her sister did. Jordan did as he was told, albeit a bit nervously. Jordan wasn't used to meeting new people or making friends. Honestly, most of his life, his friend had been his older brother, and even that didn't always work out so well.  
"What's your name?" He looked over at the other boy.  
"None of your business, that's what." The boy said, almost looking disgusted at the fact that Jordan was here, which made his back stand up straight. But almost immediately the boy smiled and laughed. "I'm just havin' a giggle, mate. I'm James. James Potter."  
"Potter? As in-"  
"Yes, as in THAT Potter." James chuckled. "I can't wait to have to answer that question all this year." For the son of a famous wizard, perhaps one of the most famous wizards of all time, but the boy seemed like just another run of the mill kid about to start his first year at Hogwarts.  
"I wonder why your brother's been hiding you from us all this time." Said Dominique, sizing Jordan up as she looked at him.  
The boy returned with a shrug, however. "I think he likes to keep us separate." He would never admit it, but it did sting. His brother and him did not spend time anymore, someone he had looked up to all his life, someone he still looked up to. He seemed to have no interest in his younger sibling, but maybe it was all a part of growing up.  
"Do you know anyone?" The redheaded girl asked him.  
He took a moment to pause and then shook his head. "Not in the Wizarding world, at least… I grew up in Northern Spain at my father's old family house, a small town… I had a couple friends but that's about it."  
"You grew up around muggles? What was that like?" Dominique asked. "James and his family live around Muggles too, but their house is charmed."  
Jordan looked over at James, who seemed uninterested in the conversation, opting to lie down on the seat and close his eyes.  
Jordan chuckled a little bit. "We tend to call them No-Maj's."  
"That's proper ugly." Replied Dominique. The two looked at each other for a moment and laughed.  
"I agree." Jordan said before shrugging. "They just think we go to an English boarding school during the year. My father's family are No-Maj-" He caught himself, "Muggles. But they know about magic… How about you?"  
"Well, James and I have a big family." She replied. "I grew up in the Shell Cottage with my parents, and my two siblings, you met Victoire, who is the oldest cousin, and my little brother Louis is coming next year."  
"How big is your family?"  
"Well, I have loads of aunts and uncles. There's James' parents, Uncle Harry and Ginny. James is their oldest, Albus will be coming next year with Louis, and when we're fourth years Lily will be coming in. There's my uncle Percy and his wife Audrey, he has Molly, who is starting her second year, and Lucy, who is going to start next year. My uncle George has Fred who is starting with us, and Roxanne who is coming next year. Then finally, Uncle Ron and Hermione have Rose, who is coming in next year and Hugo who is coming with Lily."  
"You must never get lonely with that big of a family." Jordan joked.  
"It's honestly nice having so many people have your back." Dominique nodded. "As much a pain as they can be, I love them all."  
"She says like she's not the biggest pain out of all of us." James said, his eyes finally opening. As he said, they began to feel the train start to exit the station, which made Jordan's heart thud with excitement.

As it did, the door to their compartment opened as another mixed raced boy, a bit skinnier and shorter than Jordan, his hair having more defined curls as well, in a slight flat top style. He looked at Jordan seemed slightly surprised, a surprise that Jordan shared. Obviously, with both of their sense of humor, they were looking at each other wondering why they looked so much alike. James opened his eyes, finally, and smiled at the boy, who had two others following him. The one right behind him was a large dark-skinned black boy, to the point where one could even question if he truly was a first year, being physically intimidating, however the smile on his face said differently. The last boy behind both the others was a rather small looking and short brown-haired asian kid, he looked his age, the round babyface possibly made him look even younger.

"Took you so long, Fred?" Asked James, raising an eyebrow.  
"Met these two blokes, seemed like good people." The first boy replied. Jordan then realized that the mixed-race boy was another Weasley. "This one behind me is French and the other one is from Newcastle of all places."  
"I'm from the Congo, actually." The boy said, a bit of an accent coming from him, but still understood rather perfectly. He looked at the others. "My name is Evander Akili, please to meet you."  
They then all turned to the small boy, who seemed nervous. "I'm… Martin Saptree." He replied, his voice low.  
"Our good buddy Scorpious was picking on the little one and Evan here lifted him by his collar, mate, when I tell you the boy pissed his pants, I've never seen so much fear in my life." Began to say Fred in between laughs. "Decided they could both use friends, so I brought them by to meet my cousins." He would then turn and look at Jordan. "But it seems they replaced me with another light-skin."  
Jordan and Evander would laugh, the other three not necessarily understanding the joke. "I'm Jordan."  
"He's Korey's brother." Dominique said.  
"Oh, really?" Said Fred, immediately interested. "Well if you're anything like your brother we'll get along marvelously." He would step inside, pushing James so that he would make room. James would reluctantly oblige him, and then he and Evander would sit there. Dominique would smile at Martin and usher him to sit next to Jordan on their side. "This looks like a good diverse cast of friends, I like it." Fred nodded in approval.  
"Are you obsessed with making our lives a TV show?" James muttered.  
"Please, Potter, quit acting like you aren't waiting on your call to adventure." Teased the redheaded girl. "And I mean, who knows what's waiting for us this year? I'm excited."  
As the six friends began to discuss what they hoped their first year in the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry would be like, passionately sharing their dreams and bonding, Jordan looked over to see a girl walking down the corridors of the Hogwarts express. She looked like a first year, but her facial expression made Jordan shudder. Small and olive skinned with raven black hair and bright green eyes. She looked directly at him, a face of despair as she stared him down. Jordan got the feeling of fear from her… Whoever she was…

She was afraid of him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Authors Note: Before you read, I will have to let you know that I have taken liberties with the ages of the Next Generation of children. So do not be surprised for some inconsistencies when it regards to their ages, when they were born, and their years.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

As the train stopped in Hogsmeade, Jordan looked out the windows in awe. There large woods before him, the sight of the castle in the distance, his heart was pumping with excitement. Before he had been afraid of the jitters, as many kids who started a new school were. Were they going to make friends? Were they going to fit in? Was he going to enjoy his time?

Thankfully, however, the friend's part was already done. He wasn't going to admit that his brother's popularity had finally paid off for him. Aside from that moment in which that girl had passed by him, he had a fun ride, joking around with the other five people he had met. He learned that James' father, who was an Auror, had made sure he knew the life of a muggle, which is why they didn't live in a wizarding community. Dominique, who had grown up in the remote shell cottage, had also had her own sort of education with Muggles, considering she had a floo network set up in her home to travel whenever she wanted.

Fred grew up similar to Dominique, his father George was the man who ran Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, and he was named after his uncle who died in the battle for Hogwarts. He was known as a joker and throughout the entire ride he had proved it, Jordan hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Evander, who had opted for being called Evan, had grown up in France with Congolese parents. He was a Muggleborn who had attended a private bilingual school (which explained his English ability) before his parents were approached about him attending Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, but they decided to send him to the United Kingdom instead. Martin's mother was a Chinese Wizard married to a British Muggle, who knew about it, he grew up in Newcastle until he got his letter.

It had been a nice bonding session for all of them, even if they weren't a tight knit group like Korey and his friends were.  
"Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!" He heard a voice as he excited, dressed in his Hogwarts robes, his friends exciting, dressed like that as well.  
"There he is." James smirked, motioning towards the large bearded and long-haired man that stood like a tower over the students.  
"You know him?" Asked Evan, curious and almost intimidate. This drew a chuckle from Jordan, who had thought the same of the African boy just a few moments ago.  
"That there's Hagrid, that is." Fred smiled, walking to the front of the group next to James. "He's been the Hogwarts Gamekeeper for ages, he also had a likin' to James' old man."  
As they neared Hagrid, he would look down at the group of six kids before his eyes widening at James. "James Sirius Potter! If I didn't just confuse you for your father walking up to me during his first year." He chuckled patting the smaller boy on the head. "Are ya ready for the boats?"  
"Boats?" Asked Martin. "Everyone else is going on carriages."  
"First years go on the boats, it's a tradition." Spoke Jordan.  
"That's right… And you must be the younger Westfield! Your older brother talks aboutcha all the time." Said Hagrid.  
That surprised Jordan, made him raise an eyebrow. Korey had spoken positively of him?  
"So, what're you lot waitin' fer? Go on!" He said.

A few moments later, they were floating on the small wooden boats as the sky became dark. The night was beautiful, and the water reflected it, aside from the small light hanging like a lamp on the wooden boat, he saw the castle getting closer and closer. It was overwhelming, beautiful.

Jordan looked at everyone else in the boat, the little group had been separated. Evan and Dominique had beep placed in one, Fred and Martin in another one, and Jordan was here along with James and two other kids.  
"So, Jordan." James nudged him. "You've been a bit quiet."  
Jordan looked over at the boy. "What do you mean?"  
"Everyone told their stories." The Potter boy smirked. "You, however, remain an enigma."  
"There's nothing too much to tell." Replied Jordan.  
"That sounds like a lot of horse shit, mate." He said with a shrug. "I don't know your brother too well, but from what I've heard he keeps his past a bit quiet. I didn't even know you lot live in a village in Spain, or that your father was Spanish for that matter. My dad knows your mother, where's your father?"  
"Dead."  
"...I'm sorry."  
Jordan sighed, looking at James. It was funny enough, the boy had been flippant and nonchalant about a lot of things on their way there, but this was the first time Jordan had seen James show some sort of genuine emotion.  
"Mind if I asked how it happened?"  
Jordan was silent for a moment, and then he took a deep breath. What was the worst that could happen?  
"He died a few years back." He said. "When I was three, I remember it clear as day, though."  
And Jordan began to tell the story of how he had woken up in the morning when they lived in the United States, to see hooded men broken into his home, his mother, Korey, and him hid in the attic as their father protected them. But once they finally came down, they saw his body there lifeless and the men were gone.  
"Hooded men?" James raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah… Uh, the Aurors said that it might have been some remaining Death Eaters from after the war. My dad was a muggleborn, and he went to Hogwarts at the time."

There was a silence for a moment before James gave him a bump with an elbow. "Now I trust you." He chuckled.  
Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Because I told you the story of how my dad died?"  
"Nah, mate, because you opened up." He replied with a chuckle. Jordan looked at him for a moment, wondering what was going on in the Potter boy's head. But after a pause, he smiled and shook his head with a laugh.

They docked next to the castle, the group quickly regrouped in excitement. "So, what comes now?" Evan asked as the entire new First Year class was brought before the castle, entering and going up the stairs. Jordan looked around, curious to see more faces of his fellow classmates.  
He saw a blonde boy with a devilish scowl on his face, he had three other friends along with him. One was a tall skinny black boy with a defined jawline. The other was a short overweight boy with dirty blonder hair and an able shaped head. The last was a small girl, a blank look on her face, she was rather pretty, with hazel colored hair.  
"Ugh, there goes that little prick again." Fred muttered, "I knew it was too much to asked that he be caulked into the water."  
"Who are they?" Asked Jordan.  
"They're the arseholes who were pushing me around earlier." Martin muttered. "Well, except the girl, I didn't see her before."  
"That's Scorpious Malfoy and his group of goons." Dominique said. "The tall one's Cameron Zabini, his father's an author, the short one's Lucas Shriek and the girl is Hannah Goyle, their parents used to be Death Eaters."  
"Uncle Ron says its amazing how Goyle managed to make a pretty girl." James said with a laugh. Jordan continued to look, Scorpious would look at him and smirk, giving him a wink.  
"It's amazing how he managed to stay a prick even after his father became alright." Fred shook his head. "He's obsessed with his grandfather."

Jordan continued to look around, he saw a few distinct looking kids but there was a reason he was searching. The girl from the train, the one who had looked at him. He tried to find her, but the crowd was so deep. He was still stuck on why she had given him that look, on why he could feel her fear of him, and on why she was afraid of him.  
"Students." They heard the voice of a man. Turning, they would see a tall dark-haired man, a grin on his face as he looked down at all the first-year students. "Aw, I never get tired of see a new generation of Wizards and Witches." Next to himself, Jordan could see the three cousins' smirk, looking at each other. "I'm Professor Longbottom, and I'll be your Herbology teacher this year. Right now, however, I'm going to lead you into the hall where you'll be sorted into one of four Hogwarts houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."  
"Our entire family's Gryffindors, brave at heart." James said.  
"My father was a Hufflepuff." Jordan said.  
"The house for the Just and Loyal." Evan said. They all turned to look at him, surprised that a muggleborn from France knew that. "They sold banners at Diagon Alley."  
The other five returned that comment with a chuckle. "There's Slytherin who are cunning. They used to say that it was a house full of bad eggs, still might be, but my fathers met a few good ones." James explained. "And then Ravenclaw, the house for the smarty pants."  
"Now, James." They all turned their heads to see that Professor Longbottom was standing right before them with a smirk on his face. "You know that's an understatement." He turned to address all the first-years. "A common misconception is that because you are one, you cannot be the other. Because you're a Gryffindor, you cannot be smart, or because you're a Slytherin, you cannot be just. This is not true." He then turned to look back at James. "Your aunt was a Gryffindor and one of the brightest witches of her age. The reason you get chosen in the house is because the Sorting Hat sees your strongest quality. So, if you're a Slytherin, that doesn't mean you can't be just as brave as a Gryffindor or as good as a Hufflepuff, but that your determination and cunning attitude weighs above it all."

Everyone stood silent and Longbottom just looked at the kids, almost as if he was certain this was going to be a special set of First-Years. He nodded to himself. "Well, off we go!" He would then turn and open the doors to the great Hall.  
Immediately, Jordan and his friends took in the sights. The nights sky above them, the floating candles, every student sitting around in their respective tables. He saw Korey, Victoire, and Teddy looking at him with a smile there on the table. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table where she sat with her friends, she looked up to wink at the boy. Lysander sat at the Ravenclaw one and Lorcan sat at the Slytherin table.  
The First-Years stood before the Professors table in the Great Hall. The professors looked down at the new group of kids they would be molding into adults for the next seven years. Jordan made note of who he saw.  
Professor Longbottom took his spot at the table, Hagrid was also close by. Near them was a man, old and balding, holding a cat. Jordan knew from the stories that his brother told him that his name was Filch, a mean old man. There were rumors that the man had been even worse before the Battle of Hogwarts. There were a few other professors, but the one that caught his attention was one that watched him specifically. A younger man by the appearance, could be no older than his late twenties. He was a dashing rogue with curly brown hair and a sculpted jaw. His eyes also seemed like they used some eyeliner, the best way Jordan could describe him would be a young dashing pirate, which is how he dressed. They made eye contact for a few seconds until Jordan looked away.

In front of them stood an old woman, whose strength seemed to exude youth and vast prowess. Just in her face she seemed like a woman with a purpose. "That's McGonagall that is. Headmistress." Said Dominique with a grin. "A lot of the professors were here before."  
"It's almost like they never change." Remarked James. Before they could continue the conversation, Professor Longbottom had gotten out of his and neared a seat placed in the middle of the proscenium of where the Hogwarts staff sat.  
"Students of Hogwarts," Neville got up to speak with a bright smile on his face. "It's pleases me to start the Sorting ceremony for another year of Hogwarts. I will begin to call names, when I call yours, you shall step up, and the sorting hat will put you into your belonging house, afterwards, you'll join the house at the table." He said, grabbing the list. He opened it, looking down the giant list.  
"Argon Centavious." Up stepped a young black boy with an Afro the size of a ball. He would sit down and then on queue the Professor placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

One of the wrinkles in the hat then began to act as a mouth, and two slits acted as an eye as the Sorting Hat began to speak. "Ahh, young and adventurous. Free willed and kind hearted… I know where to put you…. HUFFLEPUFF!" Almost right after, the young boy was welcomed to the table where all the other older Hufflepuff's cheered for him. The other three tables instead opted for a congratulatory applauding.  
And so, began the process of the new sorting for the first years, all in the meantime him and his friends stood with patience and excitement, wondering where they would spend the next seven years at this castle.  
"James Potter." Longbottom smiled silently to himself. All the friends turned to look at James, who showed the first signs of nerves in this entire trip that Jordan had seen from the boy. He ran up the steps, looking at Longbottom and all the other professors who smiled at him. Of course, Jordan could understand it. He almost envied him, he was already beloved because of who his father was, but what kept him from envy was probably that James was surely thinking the opposite. In James' shoes, he might have found that the pressure to live up to one of the most famous Wizards of all time might be nerve-wracking.

The hat was placed above James, who closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Ah…. A Potter." Jordan could swear that if it had teeth, there would be a devilish grin on it. "You hold the same heart as your father, but you aren't exactly like him either… No, you remind me much more of the man that came before Harry and his best friend… The two men you are named after… I guess that must mean… GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted as James opened his eyes with a smile on his face. For some reason, however, Jordan got a strong feeling that this wasn't exactly what the young man had wanted. There was some hesitation even, when he got up and walked to the Gryffindor table taking a seat next to Teddy, Korey, and Victoire, who all cheered for him and congratulated him once he got there.  
"Fred Weasley." Longbottom said. Fred stepped up, stopping before turning around to look at the entire Hogwarts Castle. He gave all the students a look before beginning to raise his hands. Immediately, the students began to cheer for him.  
"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Smirked the young Joker before sitting down on the seat. The hat was put above his head.  
"Another year, another Weasley… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said with almost no hesitation, what showed less hesitation was the fact that Fred had already been eyeing the table full of the brave lions. In a swarm of cheers and high fives as he ran down the aisle, seeming almost like a Rockstar, he found his place near his cousin Victoire and her friends.  
A few names were called, and while they did, Jordan looked to his left to see Dominique jumping with excitement. Seeing as her name was Weasley, and taking into account with what the hat said, he couldn't have an easier guess as to where she was going to end up. But he wasn't sure about himself, he would be happy in anyone of the four houses but considering that two of the friends he had already made were going to be in Gryffindor, he had a pulling towards that place.  
"Evander Akili." The professor spoke.  
Jordan looked at Evan with a confident grin, curious as to where this gentle giant was going to end up. Quickly, he sat down, and the hat was put on him. "My, my, my." The Sorting Hat spoke for a moment. "I've not been split like this for years, since Harry Potter himself." The Hat said, almost raising a slit as if it were raising an eyebrow. "Kind at heart, brave in spirit, thirsty for knowledge, and cunning wits are all strong with you, boy."  
As much as he wanted to be envious, Jordan couldn't help but smiling to himself. He'd heard first hand from his father how hard muggleborns tended to have it, now seeing a Muggleborn be such an enigma and have the fate of such promise was convincing. "I shall put you in… RAVENCLAW!"  
The blue shaded Ravenclaws all cheered for their newest family member as he got up. Jordan smiled, maybe it wasn't Gryffindor but that didn't mean they wouldn't stay friends. Now he knew he wouldn't be alone if he was in either of those two houses. He saw Evan join the likes of Lysander, who patted him on the back. Afterwards, Scorpious and all his friends would be sorted into Slytherin, and upon looking at Dominique, Jordan could tell that it wasn't going to be surprising.  
"Martin Saptree." The professor spoke next.  
The small Martin walked up the steps rather shyly, looking a nervous wreck. He sat down, and the hat was placed on him. "Cowardly only in appearance, boy, you hold a great capacity for bravery… But the only thing stronger than that is your ability to love and your loyalty for those who you feel emotion for." There was a silence. "Hufflepuff!"

Again, the Hufflepuff's cheered and Martin, who seemed surprised by what the hat had to say, was ushered towards the Hufflepuff table. Upon arriving, Patti welcomed him with open arms.  
"Jordan Westfield."  
Jordan felt his heart clench up as his eyes opened. His time had finally come, and he wasn't sure what to expect. He began to breath in and out as he walked up, trying his best to keep his composure. He looked down at the seat, knowing that a giant decision about his future was about to be made. He sat down and turned around.

He felt the hat lie atop his hair as the uneasy feeling of the Sorting Hat's mouth moving was felt from up top. "Another legacy student, son of a muggle born and an American witch, rather unique." The hat said, it sat almost uncharacteristically silent. "I see great things in your future, not all good, but great nonetheless… Where to place such a boy?..."  
Jordan's eyes closed tightly as he began to breath, that was when he felt it. He was no longer afraid, he let go, he was brave.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat announced. His eyes opened with a smile on his face as his vision directly went to the faces of James and Fred who smiled, happy to have another friend join them after the other two hadn't. The faces of Victoire and Teddy, who had theorized on this before. And lastly, as he walked down, he saw the bright smile on his brothers face, who hadn't smiled at him like that in ages. He made his way to the table, taking a seat next to Korey who put an arm around his brother.  
"Lemme introduce y'all to my brother." He said to the others on the table. "Jordan, you're one of us, never any doubt in my mind."  
In response, Jordan smiled, feeling very comfortable in his seat.  
"Helena Mortem."  
Jordan turned around in curiosity, only to see the girl who had stared at him on the train. The raven haired, secretive girl. He was curious for a moment as he saw her step up and take her seat.  
"Such surprising students tonight, this will truly be a generation to watch." The Sorting Hat says. "So many of you have a rare fire that I haven't seen burn much before, and you're no different. However your fire almost blinds me." The Sorting Hat thought for a moment and then spoke. "I say… SLYTHERIN!"  
The Slytherin's cheered. Jordan clapped, a chill down his back. He took Neville's words in to his head, saying that just because a person was Slytherin couldn't mean they were bad. And Jordan of all people knew, being a young boy of color that grew up in the Muggle world, he couldn't generalize one group of people.  
Students continued to be chosen until there was but one left, Dominique Weasley, the last person. As she stepped up, the Gryffindors began to laugh and smile at each other. She was a Weasley, but of course. Where else would she go.

She sat down, a smug grin on her face as she stared at the Gryffindor table. "Of course, a Weasley I already kn- Oh… Wow." The Hat said. Jordan raised an eyebrow as he looked over to James and Fred. "What happened?" He asked.  
"I've no idea." James raised an eyebrow.  
"Truly a year to behold, I've never seen this much… Ambition in a Weasley… I'm surprised to say… SLYTHERIN!" The hat said.  
There was a silence for a moment, Jordan wasn't as well versed in Hogwarts knowledge but even he could tell that this was something major. Then the Slytherin table erupted in cheers and just as loud a gasp came from the other three tables. "Did that just happen?" He asked.  
"The first Weasley in history to not be a Gryffindor." James said as the others on their table muttered the same thing.  
"And not to mention… A Slytherin!" Said Fred with wide open eyes. Jordan looked at Korey and then Victorie, who seemed shocked. Victoire even covered her mouth in surprise.  
Dominique walked, and Jordan could feel her trying to hide her shame. It made him feel bad for her, he didn't think her life would be over because she was a Slytherin, quite the opposite. But he could feel what she was feeling, strangely enough.  
"She's going to be all alone." Muttered Victoire.  
"Don't worry, love." Teddy said, leaning in, putting an arm around her. "Lorcan'll take care of her."  
Dominique took her seat next to Lorcan, who seemed to be trying to cheer her up. After a second he forced a smile, but it was obvious that it wasn't genuine.

After a few minutes of processing the night continued, and all the students attention was caught by the noise coming from the Staff table. On her feet was none other than Headmistress McGonagall, who stood proudly, the faintest hint of a smirk on her face as she looked upon all her students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, as we can see, tonight will surely be one to remember if what has been said about this new generation of wizards is true." She said. "It's been nearly thirteen years since devastation hit our school, but together we have over come and returned Hogwarts to it's former glory. Each year, a new generation of bright wizards and witches enter and a new group graduate onto greater things. I've much excitement to see what happens this year. But for now, enjoy the feast."

By magic, in front of them appeared a loaded variety of plates of all types of food before them. Vegetables, soups, chicken, turkeys, a sight of pure feasting. Jordan imagined how in the past, people feasted as such. He began to stuff his face, stopping every so often to look at his brother with a smile. A smile which was returned.  
"What classes are you excited for?" Asked Korey.  
"The Defense Against the Dark Arts one sounds really cool." Replied Jordan.  
"Ah, you're just like your brother." Laughed Teddy Lupin. "If you're interested in defending maybe join up with the dueling club, I hear they're letting first-years in this year with some try outs."  
"Are you guys in it?" Asked the curious young boy.  
"Are you kidding? We're the best damn duelers in this school." Boasted the third-year with blue hair.  
"I wouldn't say that." Turned Korey, nudging his little brother. "But we're getting there."  
As they continued to eat, he looked over at Fred and James, who seemed to be glancing back every few moments to see their cousin, sitting amongst the Slytherins, her head down as she slowly picked at her food.  
"Why is it so bad? Didn't Professor Longbottom say it didn't matter?" Asked the newly sorted Gryffindor.  
James turned back to his friend. "Everyone whose last name was ever Weasley has been a Gryffindor, not only is Dom the first one not to be here, but she's in Slytherin… It's… I don't even know what to say."  
Fred grumbled. "Nan's gonna have a meltdown, I swear." He shook his head. Victoire took this chance to smack his hand. "Don't you dare say that." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean just look at the poor girl, she's already feeling bad enough, she doesn't need you lot going over there making things worse."  
James looked back at his oldest cousin. "Don't act like you aren't as shocked by this is as us, Vic."  
"And what if I am? She's still my sister! Didn't your father name your brother after a Slytherin?" Replied the blonde.  
James rolled his eyes, leaning back.  
Jordan decided to not speak, knowing it was family business and therefore nothing he had a right to talk about. However, he looked over at Dominique, surprised when they made eye contact. Quickly thinking, he smiled at her with a small wave and a wink, letting her know that he didn't think any different.  
After a moment, in what looked to catch her by surprise, she smiled back.


End file.
